I won't forget you
by Antinom
Summary: Shion is helping the reconstruction of the city, nonetheless, he needs to reconstruct his own life without Nezumi... However, this day may bring some different breezes and the wind might tell a new story... A story of reunition...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I haven't written in a while, but I think I improved my writing skills. So, please comment and share your opinions.

* * *

A _squeak_ of the beginning

 _"_ _Squeak, squeak_ "

Shion was laying in his bed. With his comfy white pajamas, his white hair covered his soft and tender face, his innocent red eyes were closed. The window was open. A gentle breeze greeted the room by raising his pure strands of hair off his face. " _Ahhh, the wind always brought so many memories… If only…"_. Shion decided it was time to change clothes and go outside. He had some work to do. Now that the wall was being slowly forgotten and eroded by the wind, the remains of a crude past were also being dissipated in the air. Of those moments, only one person mattered for Shion. " _Nezumi… where are you?"_. If only he could see his counterpart, the person that could fill his void. A void never expected, a friend never selected, no, even more, a lover by the time neglected.

 _"_ _Nezumi…"_

Today Shion felt different, he stood longer in bed, his moves were clumsy, his speech was sluggish, but his heart was firmly filled with hope. Just like the last time, the time of … that last kiss. He touched his soft lips, as if remembering Nezumi's taste. He took is shirt off and a cold breeze made him shudder. _"Could it be…"_. He turned his hopeful soul towards the window… nothing. Just wind. Shion hugged himself and looked into the mirror he had in his room. The pristine boy had his delicate white skin still stained with the mark left from before. The intense pain he felt when Nezumi had to extract the wasp from him. It didn't really hurt that much because, somehow, the presence of Nezumi was so reassuring and calming. He thought that it wouldn't have to live in a future without him, but… strong opposites need time to find balance between them… He certainly wished that the two of them had a third option for themselves.

He was finally all dressed up. He even had the time to put his special perfume that smelled like his favorite flower (he would not tell anyone what is favorite flower was, there was only a special someone who knew this secret). As he left his house he greeted his mom, she nodded and smiled, happy to be reunited with his son. He smiled back, however, he wished he could also reunite with Nezumi again. He slowly descended the stairs outside of his house and headed to the center of the city, where the Restructural Committee was located. He was a fundamental part of this project, the reconstruction of the city and the forest for the tree people. It was a noble wish, commanded by a noble and earnest person, the frail but resolute Shion. Only he was able to push the kindness out of other people's hearts. He was, in a way, the closest a human can get to an angel. But this angel lacked an important part of him, the reconstruction of everything around him meant that he had to reconstruct himself as well. It meant he had to adapt to Nezumi's absence.

" _Nezumi…"_

Sometimes he mumbled the melody of Nezumi's songs… He missed them so much… He missed him so much… He was walking down the park when suddenly he heard something. _"Squeak, squeak"._ It was a strange mouse, but it was definitely one of Nezumi's mouse. He started to get really anxious, it was him! He would finally be back. He felt euphoric, his heart started beating faster, he felt the adrenaline rush his entire body! The mouse had a little capsule containing a message. Still shaking, Shion grabbed the capsule and opened it.

"Same old place, today. Sunset"

He was so happy; the joy he had was even palpable. He started running to work, with a feeling that everything was going to turn out ok. He tried to give is very best today (not that the other days he didn't do that, but today… today was a special day).

It was getting close to sunset and the innocent Shion was headed to his former home. The place he shared with Nezumi so many time. The home where he gave Nezumi the infamous "goodnight kiss"; the place where he learned to dance for the first time, thanks to Nezumi; the place where he would make Nezumi food so he had something to eat after a long day of work… The true place where he felt home. " _Home is where your heart is"_

He got there a few minutes before the sunset and waited outside to see the beautiful view.

"Hey, you miss the view", said a familiar voice behind him.

Shion's eyes grew wide and a big smile was drawn is his face. He turned back and there it was…

"Nezumi! _",_ the white haired boy started crying as both boys hugged.

" _This warmth… This feeling… happiness… Nezumi… I love you…"_

Nezumi understood him and whispered him in the ear: "I also love you, too". Then, with his decided hands, he cleaned Shion's tears and gently leaned towards him. Both hearts were in synchrony. He remembered how rough Nezumi's hands were and Nezumi recalled how subtle and silky Shion's skin was. It was magical. Their lips touched, their soft tender lips fused into a spectacle of love, followed by their moist tongues seeking for one another, carelessly searching for their soulmate. This romantic kiss lasted for a few good minutes. Then, both of them had to breath some air. Shion was clearly blushing and Nezumi just laughed affectionately at him. He was back, just like he promised. " _I wish it could be like this forever"_.

A few moments after, the happy face in Nezumi changed drastically.

"Shion, there is something I need to tell you."

Shion immediately showed concern:

"What is it? Can I help?"

"Let's go inside first!"

The two of them entered their old house and sat on the sofa.

Nezumi and Shion were holding hands.

"What is it Nezumi", said the innocent boy.

"I think something is wrong with the city, something evil still lasts in the hearts of the citizens…"

Shion nodded and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose you ever again!"

Nezumi laughed. He knew Shion was always worrying too much. For a few days, the two of them could stay together and enjoy the peaceful environment the new city had. There was nothing to worry about. Maybe they could a little "fun" these days…

A little breeze was entering through the door. They had to get warmer, so Shion decided to seize this opportunity to show Nezumi his improved cooking skills. So he started cooking, while Nezumi watched him with a big smile on his face, saying that this really felt like home.

Shion felt completed, Nezumi also felt completed, but the uncomplete city had some plans reserved for them.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please let me know, or else I don't really know if I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you have it, the second chapter. I decided to add more mystery and emotion. Hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

Calm thunderstorm

Calmly the rain poured outside. The water droplets set the tone of a stormy night. Shion and Nezumi were inside of their loved home. Despite the hostile weather outside, the room was still warm because they had just eaten, but, most importantly, inside their hearts they felt warmth. The two boys were still awake. They were talking about the things they had passed together and telling each other what happened during the time they were separated. Mainly it was Shion that was doing all the talk. Nezumi just listened and nodded. Shion had his head on Nezumi's lap and he was stroking the pure white boy's hair. How should he tell Shion?... The other boy whom he loved so much… How should he tell him the dark truth about the city…

He looked to Shion, their eyes determinedly met and they simply smiled together. This moment of pure bliss was something Nezumi missed. It was all better now, he could protect Shion again.

"You know… I don't need your protection as much now.", said innocently the white-haired boy " I can tell by the look in your face that you are worrying about me… just like the old days…"

Nezumi laughed and with a devilish grin on his face responded:

"Nah, me? Worried about your safety? I know it too well that you have grown up and that you don't need my help anymore. You could be just fine without me."

At that moment, the innocent look on Shion's face changed. He instantly hugged Nezumi and desperately murmured:

"No! Don't say those things like that! Every day I waited for you, every single day. Every hour I thought of you. Every single person I met. I always wanted to see you again. I always wished that the two of us could be reunited again. Being here, holding you again… your smell… your clothes… your skin… just simply being with you… I am so grateful that you are back."

The white boy started innocently crying. Nezumi understood. Shion was strong, but he would still need some time to heal. His absence had definitely taken a toll on Shion. Nezumi hugged him and kissed his soft and tender forehead.

"Eh, Shion… I was just kidding… Let's go to sleep now."

The two boys cuddled together and decided to sleep on the sofa. It was still raining harshly. Drop by drop, the countdown until tomorrow was being set.

The day had come. They returned to the city. The city was dauntingly silent. Only their footsteps could be heard. Nezumi was cautiously looking around, while Shion was thinking about how he could suggest the improvement of the streets in the next meeting at the Restructural Committee. " _The pebbles and bricks feel so out of place, it feels so unusual…_ ", thought the white haired boy. His face was starting to show some noticeable concern. Nezumi quickly understood that, so, he outlined a reassuring smile and Shion's face responded with an eager smile as well. At that instant a brick was flying towards Shion. Nezumi swiftly kicked the brick, grabbed Shion and hid themselves behind a lost wooden crate. The innocent boy was still in shock.

"What was that, Nezumi?"

"Shhhh, we can't talk now. Let's wait a little bit", said Nezumi whilst gently pressing Shion's lips with his index finger.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time…", Nezumi interrupted his speech various times as he was trying to check their surroundings, "… Shion… the city … its evil was not completely eliminated… During the time I was out… I studied and investigated many different cities that were similar to No. 6… Their citizens and rulers talked about the "experiment" that went wrong in No.6… However, they were not worried about us, they were worried about some certain individuals where the cocoons did not evolve… it seems that the people infected are still controlled by the will of the old No.6… In other words… The people that live here are not safe."

Shion was incredulous… Why would that happen… he certainly noticed that sometimes certain people were acting strange and did some wrong things, like that one time when he saw a young lady being bullied because she did not belong to the original No.6. It was the only time he saw an event like this, because, generally, everyone was being comprehensive and helpful towards every other person, no exceptions. But why now?

A shadow was approaching them, Nezumi rapidly prepared his knife and waited patiently. As the shadow approached, Shion recognized a familiar sound. Nezumi signaled Shion to wait until the very last moment. Nonetheless, Shion ran immediately to the shadow… It was his mother. The three of them both breathed a sigh of relieve. Yet, something felt wrong. Nezumi asked Shion's mother whether she had seen someone on the way there and she responded negatively. She was carrying some bags filled with food, some were for home, the others were destined for Shion to take to the Restructural Committee to the Food Supply Division.

Somehow, deep in her heart she knew she would find the two boys that day. Her "little" son and … _erhm…_ his loyal friend. The sun was setting and the rain from the night before was announcing a windy and thundery night.

After a delicious meal prepared by Shion's mother, the two boys went upstairs. As they got to Shion's bedroom, she immediately started climbing the stairs. As she got to the room, she apologetically said:

"I'm sorry I only had time to prepare one bed, If Nezumi wants he can sleep in the sofa…"

Nezumi interrupted and, with a mischievous grin, confidently said: "There nothing to worry about, everything is fine as his. I'll stay here."

Shion started blushing and nodded clumsily as he realized what was being said.

His mother smiled, wished a good night to both of the young boys and went downstairs.

"I have never seen you so red Shion, I can't even see your mark", said Nezumi laughing and maintaining the playful grin.

"ehh…I am… ehhh… I am not that red… Stop it Nezumi…" murmured the white haired boy with his cute and tender voice.

Nezumi immediately hugged Shion and pushed him against the bed. Nezumi was on top of Shion. It was palpable the heat emanated from their skins. Shion was still blushing, but very shyly whispered: "Just kiss me already, Nezumiii!". Their lips touched again. Soon their tongues would follow, however, a flying rock broke the window's glass and entered the room at high speed. Nezumi once again nimbly kicked the rock and shattered it. He quickly ran to the balcony and spotted someone. He could clearly see a black spot on his neck, without hesitating he threw is knife at the person. Then, he jumped out the balcony whereas Shion slowly went through the stairs in order to alert his mother.

After a while, he came outside with a confused look on his face.

"Nezumi…" he said with a frail voice "Nezumi… I can't find my mother…"

Nezumi had a stern look on his face and was covering the face of the dead person with his hand. The rain was pouring down heavily being accompanied by orchestral sounds of thunder. Nezumi's clothes where wet, his hands where stained with blood that was slowly dripping away.

"Nezumi… who is this person… Nezumi… Nezumi… Nezumi… Why are you hiding this person's face… Nezumi, don't tell me that…"

Shion's eyes started watering as Nezumi uncovered Shion's mother face. A crash of thunder was heard in the distance. Nezumi immediately provided Shion with a warm and comfortable hug.

"Nezumi… why did it had to be her… Nezumi… why… why…", Shion started crying desperately, holding Nezumi like he was his last ray of hope. His mother did not deserve that… Why was No.6 still trying to ruin people's lives.

"Why?" thought Nezumi to himself.

* * *

So... what do you expect to see next? Did you like this chapter? Hopefully you will like what will happen next.

Keep reviewing so I can hear your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, it took a little while but the chapter is here and I think this one is really good. Enjoy!

* * *

Malice

Shion was really confused. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened to his mother. He truly felt sad. If Nezumi weren't there for him… " _I don't even want to think about it…"_ thought Shion several times. The pain in his head had returned… again…His mother's funeral was such a depressing day, but the somber mood of that fatidic event carried on. His mind was very conflicted and he needed Nezumi more than ever. Inexplicably, during the days that followed, Shion was really weak, both physically and mentally. So Nezumi had to take care of him. The mark on Shion's face was starting to get alarmingly red, yet, everything else in Shion's body was well. Day by day things got worse. Nezumi was really frustrated that he couldn't really do much, he could not leave Shion alone and his condition was only getting worse… he had to do something really quick.

Shion could barely speak and whenever he tried to speak, he would spit some blood and that would make Nezumi even more worried about the whole situation. He would feed the other boy, carry him to bed, clean him and other various vital tasks. Nezumi was really determined in helping the young boy and even though Shion couldn't really talk, Nezumi would always say something to cheer him up or just to lighten up the mood. He would even read or act some of his favorite Shakespeare plays. Even thought things seemed really depressing, Shion would make everything worth it just by smiling or, when Nezumi laid him in his bed, by the pure boy just softly whispering " _thank you_ ". Which Nezumi always replied with a kiss in his lover's lips followed by a firm " _Sleep well, you'll get better tomorrow. Good night_ ".

For as much as Nezumi wanted to sleep side by side with Shion, it was during the night that he would make his research regarding Shion's disease. He would meet a lot of people that knew about what was happening to the city. Rikiga contacted him after the funeral and he certainly knew what was happening to Shion. He was eager to talk to him after so long.

After kissing Shion and wishing him a good night, Nezumi nimbly left his house and ran to the outskirts of the city where he knew he would find Rikiga. He had been absent for a while, but only for those two, mainly because he was ashamed of what he and Inukashi had done. They couldn't be helpful until the very end, nonetheless, this was the time to redeem himself. He even went to Karan's funeral disguised as a normal person just to be able to pay respects to her but he could not confront Shion nor Nezumi. Still, it was then that he realized that her death was not natural nor accidental. It was not only planned by someone but it was also something more.

It was a very peaceful night, a soft breeze calmly moved through the environment with the moon hiding behind the lazy bluish clouds. The outskirts had become a safer zone to live in and some people in the city had started to move there. It was no longer the harsh reality it was in the past.

" _Finding Rikiga should not be too hard_ ", thought Nezumi. He still knew the other operating locations that his friend used in order to arrange his "meetings". So it was just a matter of time in order to get there. Therefore, he tried to walk as imperceptible as he could so as to not draw any attention towards him.

Nezumi entered a dark alley that was barely noticeable for the untrained eye. There was only one door which he proceeded to open silently. Much to his surprise Rikiga was sleeping in a couch, but not alone, there was a woman also sleeping in the bed. With a fierce slap, he woke up the old man. He grumbled for a while but soon said:

"There you are Nezumi, how's it going? I fell asleep… had you arrived earlier..."

Nezumi interrupted Rikiga and exclaimed:

"Let's cut straight to the main subject here. What do you know about Shion? What is going on with the city? What is that disease that he has? Answer me right now!"

Rikiga remained silent for some seconds and then with a clear voice responded:

"Let's go upstairs… I don't want anyone to hear us, not even her."

The two left the room and headed upstairs.

"So… I got what you need to heal Shion… but you got to promise me that he won't tell his co-workers… because…" Rikiga paused again and then continued "they were actually the ones who gave me this…"

"What!" shouted Nezumi in deep disbelief. "How is that possible!"

"There is still someone that belongs to the old No. 6 Security Bureau with a prominent role in the Restructural Committee. Apparently he was a scientist who actually developed ways to cure the people infected with wasps… However, some other rumors say that he was actually the guy who infected the people in the first place. Also, it is said that he would run tests on the corpses in order to evaluate the overall brain damage. Some people say that he was trying mind-control people… scary stuff I tell you…"

Nezumi seemed concerned, nonetheless, he nodded constantly in response to Rikiga's words, as if he had also heard the same rumors…

"So it is true… the "mind-controlling blood" made from the "blood" of the wasps…"

"So you also know! Don't waste any more time here, go! Don't let the poor boy suffer more than he has too. I wrote the instructions of how to use the potion in this paper… Take it!"

"Thank you."

"You already know that I care a lot for that boy… I hope Karan, his mother, wherever she is, apologizes me for abandoning her child before..."

Nezumi started running towards the city… he finally had it! He would finally heal Nezumi. He felt happy. The serene breeze followed his fast footsteps along with his pounding heartbeats.

An hour had passed and he was arriving home. Shion was still sleeping peacefully. Everything was normal. He briefly read the instructions and let out a mischievous grin.

He whispered Shion's name and after a few seconds he woke up. Before the white-haired boy could say anything Nezumi gently kissed his lips and told him not to worry.

"I am going to heal you..." said Nezumi happily, but with a naughty face added "...and I think you'll like it."

He took out Shion's shirt and his own upper body clothes… He touched Shion's warm and white chest with his cold hand. His entire body responded immediately. " _Nezumi…"_ he whispered. He then moved his hand toward his left nipple and he gently rubbed him, saying:

"It says in the instructions that I have to make a small incision to the left of your nipple, closer to the heart. Then I have to make the same cut to myself and collect some of my blood."

So he gently caressed the area around the boy's heart whit his rough hand. " _Nezumi…"._ Then he made the incision into Shion and himself. The cut had to be a little deep, but since the two of them shared the pain it was less painful. Nezumi collected his blood to the little flask with the cure. Then, he kissed Shion and dropped slowly the droplets of medicine onto the boy's wound. Shion squirmed a little bit so Nezumi had to go on top of the innocent boy and control him. As the flask emptied, Shion started screaming more. Nezumi was trying to be fast and at the same time trying not to waste anything. By the time it ended Shion let out a big cry: _Nezumiiiii…_

"Shion".

Nezumi immediately pressed his body against Nezumi and their skins touched one another… The warmth of their bodies calmed both of them. Shion's wound still hurt but it was a bearable pain because Nezumi was back with him again. Both of them were about to fall asleep in that position, but before that, Nezumi gently kissed Shion during a few magical seconds and then whispered:

 _"_ _Sleep well, you'll get better tomorrow. Good night"_

* * *

Was it good? What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is. The end. I hope you like it.

* * *

Reminiscent

Rikiga had a meeting with Shion and Nezumi. They were told everything the businessman knew. The mind controlling blood was a thing. Apparently one of the scientists survived the fatal day the walls collapsed and he still had some very powerful connections. So immediately after the Restructural Committee was made, he already had pawns inside and he was not very happy that neither him nor his "connections" were in charge. So they had to develop their plans secretly. Given that pretty much everyone was willing to rebuild the city and unite everyone, there were still some people against it. Their forces grew bigger every day and some few authoritarian minorities started acting like they were superior, just how things were before in the "utopia" of No.6.

Shion then remembered how some of his colleagues usually met up with a strange guy with big glasses, calling him master and then they just acted "mindlessly". He once had followed him and discovered where he lived, but everything seemed normal. It was just a normal house in a peaceful neighborhood.

Nezumi scolded him in a gentle way, saying that he should have been more curious and Shion started mumbling some gibberish. Rikiga just laughed at the two of them.

After some time, they decided on what they should do. They unanimously decided to search the scientist's house and to investigate his suspicious character.

They spent approximately one week gathering information about said individual. Nezumi was able to follow the almost all of the footsteps of the scientist, nonetheless, he always managed to vanish after getting home.

They chose Sunday in order to set up a meeting and discussing the next steps.

Shion spilled everything he knew first, then it was the turn of the observant Nezumi to share his part. Effectively, they both noticed that that week things were calmer. No reports, no incidents, nothing… It's almost has if the enemy knew. In the end, it did not matter, they were decided to thoroughly investigate this.

The plan was simple, Shion had to distract the scientist has long as possible while Nezumi would infiltrate his house. Rikiga would be on stand-by, waiting for orders.

Shion got to work early, as he normally would. He started by gathering up everyone for the usual daily tasks. Two hours had passed and still no signs of the scientist. Shion continued to fulfill his role, while Nezumi waited patiently, it was not safe yet to invade his house. A few minutes before lunch he spotted him in a nearby corner. He walked fast in his direction in such way that the scientist noticed.

"Hi, I am Shion, what his your name?"

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I go by the name of Dr. M these days."

Everything was going well, so Shion pressed a little button on a walkie-talkie built in his sleeve and immediately Nezumi understood.

He nimbly moved towards the house, dodging every single safety device Dr. M had installed in his house. Soon, he was in. The search for something out of the ordinary immediately started. An hour later he found a secret passage behind one wardrobe in one of the many bedrooms. He communicated everything to Rikiga. Each step he took into this unknown location his heart beat raised accordingly. Shortly he was shocked by his discoveries, the number of test subjects decaying in a green liquid behind a glass wall… The vivid red blood circulating through the tubes and the worst… the eggs of the bees implanted in the remnants of the corpses…

"Perhaps I should add this one to the collection"

Nezumi turned around and saw Shion completely tied and helpless in the hand of Dr. M.

"I am sorry Nezumi… but he injected me something and I felt numb for a while… I am sorry… I don't remember anything…"

"Shiooon", screamed Nezumi.

"Well, maybe I should take care of these two specimens that invaded my lab. I was about to test a brand new type of mind controlling blood and I needed some fresh dead meat to grow my wasp eggs… But first I have inject this little poison so that you won't wake up any more and disturb my creation "

Dr. M raised a sharp syringe in the air and pointed it towards Shion… naturally, he looked terrified, but Nezumi was able to quickly catch the syringe and stop the Dr. from poisoning Shion. At that moment Rikiga appeared with some military backup. Everything was safe. They went outside and saw Dr.M being handcuffed and sent to jail, however, before entering the car he shouted: "Unlucky boy, this is the end for you"

Both boys ignored the maniac's words and after talking to the police they went to the top of the wall again. Shion wanted to see the grandeur of the city again, knowing that from now on things would go better.

However, something was wrong… as Nezumi looked into Shion eyes, the white boy's eyes grew redder… A slow and steady stream of blood descended through Shion's mouth. Nezumi was incredulous. Dr. M must have poisoned him before. Shion immediately collapsed onto Nezumi's arms. Shion understood it was too late and miserably nodded to Nezumi. He could feel the cold going quickly through his body, however, it was no ordinary cold… As this cold passed through his members he could no longer feel them… He knew. Nezumi knew ... It was meant to end like this. Shion tried to smile, but only managed to faintly describe a sign of happiness.

Nezumi held him tighter, closer to his heart, so he could feel better, warmer, calmer … yet is heart wasn't calm at all, it was pounding fiercely, engraving that dreadful moment in his heart.

Shion gently raised his frail hand and softly pressed Nezumi's rough lips… then, he gestured towards his lips. Nezumi understood it, so he slowly moved his mouth towards Shion's white face and tenderly kissed him for a moment… It's as if the cruel stream of blood had stopped. The frail boy felt relieved, he couldn't feel his other limbs anymore… _It didn't matter_ , he thought. All he could feel was Nezumi heartwarming and lovely touch. He gazed upon the city once more…

"What did I do wrong?"

As the wind swept by, his eyes were gradually closing off. Nezumi couldn't take it anymore… He started to cry, incredulous of what was happening. Drop by drop, he tried to stop, his throat was even getting dry of trying it. A single red tear crossed Shion's face.

"He did not deserve any of this… Why him… He was such a pure-hearted person! Not him… not now! I will make him pay… I will make them suffer, this is not how it ends!"

He was decided to kill every single person that was involved in the scientist project… He decided he had to continue his lover's dreams of rebuilding the city. He would not spare anyone in order to accomplish that mission, just as they did not spare his other significant half life.

For a few moments, it seemed that time had stopped … Nezumi, with a red blood stain in his lips, was holding Shion in his arms, with only the wind accompanying him…

(...)

One month had passed.

Nezumi was making his usual visit to Shion's grave. Since then he tried to do everything he could in order to rebuild the city. This time he had a beautiful bouquet filled with Shion favorite flower, _Aster tataricus._

As the wind blew, he placed the flowers in his lover's grave…

"I won't forget you"


End file.
